


lock your windows, kids! (unless you're into being fucked in your sleep)

by tomodachisan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cussing, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Home Invasion, Horniness, M/M, Mention of Lover, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mistaken Identity, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, but like it's sudden, half-asleep, he thinks it's his bf...no honey, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomodachisan/pseuds/tomodachisan
Summary: satoshi forgets to lock his window like the dumbass he is and what do you know someone ends up being able to sneak in! but it's not just anyone!holy shit they're havin sexthis was rushed please dont ge tm m ad at meSTOP. STOP IM NOT PROUD OF THIS PLZ STOP READING THISi hate you all. 1k hits. cease
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Anguish (prestory)

ok so before we begin this i want to show you what the characters look like before shit hits the fan. okay? okay

this is natsu! he's a manipulative asshole who bullies satoshi (ahem. used to)

this is satoshi! aged up of course ((((if you say he looks like hooni i'm going t

ok that's all the characters! enjoy hell


	2. satoshi forgets to lock his window and is fucked without consent by natsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well shit. it's in the chapter title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for what i'm about to write
> 
> this is in natsu's pov, none of this is canon prior to their story, i'm sorry
> 
> why the hell does this have close to 300 hits you all terrify me ((also this was rushed so.. um)

_agh, dark dark dark dark--_ natsu hid into his black hoodie, blending into the dark night better. he was planning to do something. he knew that satoshi would be home alone tonight. he just didn't know what to do next. he cut through the shrubs and jumped the fence that guarded the backyard, finally on his target's property. the first thing his eyes glanced over at was the window. it didn't seem locked. _big mistake, you piece of shit,_ he thought, smirking as he approached the window. he brushed his fingers against the glass as he lifted himself up, wheezing slightly. the window really was unlocked. huh. with that information, he slid the window up and hopped in. now his next task was...

...oh. he was already in satoshi's room. how convenient.

natsu watched satoshi sleep awkwardly, noting he was only wearing a baggy hoodie and some socks. he also clung to a bodypillow that was literally taller than him, his expression staying upset as he whimpered in his sleep. _what the hell am i supposed to do?!_ natsu felt his lower regions twitching as his face flushed. _shit...not now..._ he felt like he was losing control of himself as he crept closer and closer to the boy's sleeping body, reaching out to him with shaky hands. he already felt this way. there's no turning back now.

natsu hooked satoshi's boxers with two of his fingers before guiding them down his legs, squinting his eyes shut as he did so. he didn't want to see his pale skin. it was covered in bruises, too. who would even like that?! probably satoshi's dumb boyfriend. he lifted up his small body gently and flipped him over, pushing up the hem of his sweatshirt to reveal his bare ass. the thought of even looking at it made him feel ashamed. 

"...k-kumoichi?..." satoshi sleepily mumbled. 

_shitshitshitshit--_ "um...yeah, it's me...i'm only trying out something..." natsu lied through his teeth, pulling down the mask that covered his mouth. was it really that easy to convince him? he smirked a little. _fucking idiot._ he went ahead and pulled down his own pants and briefs at the same time, sighing as he looked down at his erection. "...don't mind any weird feelings. i'm sorry if it hurts." he used two fingers to spread satoshi's hole wide enough so that he could slowly enter a finger inside of him. he resisted an urge to chuckle when satoshi flinched and squirmed from his touch. 

"...w-what are you...nnmh..." satoshi whined, scratching at the bodypillow.

"...okay." it was like satoshi's asshole wouldn't let go of his finger until he slowly thrusted his finger in deeper, then it started to loosen up. he laughed a little at how it just...quickly it loosened. was satoshi really that eager? how gross. he continued moving his finger inside, adding another finger in. after a few minutes of teasing him, he pulled them out entirely before positioning himself above satoshi, pressing his length up against his entrance. "are you ready to take in something bigger?"

"...hu--aAHGK--!!" satoshi cried out as natsu slammed into him. natsu felt a shiver run down his spine as warmth engulfed his lower parts.

"shh...relax...you slimy little bitch..." natsu held satoshi's wrists as he started moving, grunting each time he entered back into him. hearing him moan and sob didn't turn him on; it was the fact he was still telling satoshi that he would always be dominant over him, whether he be kicking him to the ground or fucking him right now. he let go of the submissive's wrists and grabbed onto his hair, pulling it violently as his stomach felt like it was twisting. _he doesn't deserve it,_ he thought bitterly as he pulled out, releasing all over satoshi's exposed back. 

the next morning, satoshi was greeted with cumstains on his back. great.


End file.
